


Nothing satisfies me but your soul

by Ladytrash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Until Dawn AU, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytrash/pseuds/Ladytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the one year anniversary of the frightful tragedy that took place on Mount Fairchild. One year ago tonight, two girls went to the Fairchild lodge to attend a party hosted by the famous Magnus Bane, only for the two girls to leave the safety of the Fairchild lodge and headed out into a snow storm. </p>
<p>Until dawn AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Shadowhunters or until dawn, And yes, this is based off the show, so if you want blue-eyed alec, you might want to leave because there will be no blue-eyed alec here. Also not beta read, so sorry for the mistakes and sorry if this is shit.

_ Today is the one year anniversary of the frightful tragedy that took place on Mount Fairchild. One year ago tonight, two girls went to the Fairchild lodge to attend a party hosted by the famous Magnus Bane, only for the two girls to leave the safety of the Fairchild lodge and headed out into a snow storm. There is still no update on Rose and Holly Reed, the two sisters who are still missing. _

 

Isabelle changes the video on her phone to a video of Clary, the invitation that Clary had sent to the whole gang. In the video, Clary was all wrap up in her winter gear, she wore a fluffy shirt, blue jeans and a cute hat shaped like a dog. She looked nervous as she began to talk:

 

“Um, well. First off, I'm super excited to welcome all my friends back to the annual Fairchild party. However let's take a second to address the elephant in the room. Rose and Holly. Look, guys. It wasn't our fault. It's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year, but it was just a prank. I'm just so thrilled, we're all still together. Best of friends.”

 

The video ended.

 

Isabelle stared out the window as the bus drove closer to Mount Fairchild. The bus finally stop and Isabelle was told she would have to walk the rest of the way through the cold snow and then take the cable cars to the top. Izzy had always hated the cold, she was more of a summer unlike Simon and her brother. 

 

She followed the path until she reached a locked gate with a note attached to it.

 

_ The gate is locked.  _

_ You will have to climb over. _

 

_ Alec _

 

“Looks like I'm gonna be doing some climbing. Lucky enough I'm wearing my climbing boots,” said Izzy as she climb over the gate towards the cable cars. The climb had been easy for her, she was always good at gym even though she was studying forensic science. People have always said she was too slutty to become a science except for her friends and brother. They were all so supportive. 

 

She made her way towards the office of the cable cars, only to stop when she saw a backpack  resting on a bench just outside the office. Izzy went over to inspect the backpack, the backpack contain: some clothes, books and a phone with lots of missed messages from Magnus. It belongs to Alec. But… where is he?

 

Izzy was about to call him, when suddenly she was pelted by snowballs. “You're such a dick, Alec,” she shouted at her brother grabbing a snowball and hitting him, square in the face.

“Well, you shouldn't be so nosy. Little sister,” said Alec hugging his sister, tightly. “I've missed you so much.”

 

“I know. Big bro.”

 

Isabelle and Alec haven't talked, since the horrible tragedy. They hadn't talk to each other for a whole year, it felt like a lifetime for the siblings. The tragedy had torn them apart but here they are now as family. Nothing will be able to tear them apart again. Blood sticks together through everything.  

 

“So, do you want to take the cable cars up together?” said Izzy hoping to spend sometime with her brother. 

 

“Sorry, I'm waiting for Magnus,” Alec uttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Wait, you two are still together?” asked Izzy, confused. 

 

“Yeah. Look, I heard about you and Simon and-”

 

“We're just taking break,” she explained stopping her brother from continuing this subject. “I'm going to meet the others. So see you later, alligator.”

 

“Okay,” said Alec giving his sister a hug before she left.

 

Izzy went into one of the creaky cable cars leaving her brother behind. He should be fine. Magnus would be there, soon. Izzy would have probably jump out the cable cars, if she could see the creepy figure watching her brother.

  
Alec would be fine, she thought.


	2. Snow angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know a cute little thing like you shouldn't be waiting in a cold and dark place like this,” Magnus smirked playfully, walking towards Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy. Magnus and alec time.

 

It was freezing. So cold that Alec could see his breath, he watched as his breath cloud disappear into the night. He wished Magnus would hurry up, his ass was freezing. Although Alec loved snow and winter, there was a point where cold became bitterly cold. Everything about the snow was raw and sharp causing his skin to become numb, this was the winter that Alec hated. 

 

Alec decide to distract himself while waiting for Magnus, so he pick up one of his books from his backpack - Othello by William Shakespeare. Shakespeare is one of his favorites. Books to alec had more meaning than life itself. He loved them.

 

_ Whoosh. _

 

A big whoosh of air and snow went past alec as a snowball hit the wall beside him, some of the snow landed on his face making his skin more cold. Alec looked up from his book to stare at his boyfriend in annoyance. Fashionably late.

 

“You know a cute little thing like you shouldn't be waiting in a cold and dark place like this,” Magnus smirked playfully, walking towards Alec.

 

“You do know it is winter, right?” said Alec looking at his boyfriend. Magnus was wearing a red shirt with a leather jacket and tight jeans. Magnus has light stubble and wore eye liner under his eyes. Alec hums, Magnus looked so sinful. “Wait. Is that my jacket?” 

 

“So many questions, so little time,” Magnus chuckled, closing the space between them, walking into Alec's personal space with a sudden playful pounce, Alec was on the ground with Magnus on top of him.

 

“What beautiful big brown eyes you,” Magnus whispered against his ear then proceed to nibble on his ear lobe. Alec bites back a moan at Magnus's actions, only for the moan to escape when Magnus starts kneading into his crotch and Magnus's stubble rubbing against his neck. 

 

“Oh, little Alexander likes being touched,” said Magnus pointing at his erection with hunger in his eyes. 

 

“Don't call my penis Alexander or little.”

 

“Feisty,” said Magnus before kissing him on the lips. “Now as much as I love this, we should probably head to the lodge.”

 

“Fuck. You can't just tease and leave,” Alec breathed out, still seeing his breath in the cold, instantly an idea pop up in his mind. His hands slide into Magnus's shirt touching him with his cold hands.  _ Payback. _

 

“Shit! Your hands are freezing,”Magnus groaned.

 

“Yeah, my ass is freezing as well,” Alec said wearing a naughty smirk.

 

“Well, a good spanking should perk that ass right up,” said Magnus, wickedly. “However I think we should do that in a more private place.”

 

“Fine. Let's go to the lodge,” Alec said in a annoyed tone pushing his boyfriend off of him, so he could stand. His horny mood turning into a mood of irritation. He didn't want to see the others, right now.

 

“This is about the prank, isn't it?” asked Magnus looking up at Alec.

 

“It's my fault,” said Alec. The gang had done the prank because of him. It was all his fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him. He was angry at himself.

 

“It isn't your fault. You tried to stop it, Alec. The people to blame are me, jace, clary and your sister. You were so eager to blame yourself, you forgot to blame us.”

 

Alec didn't want to hear this. He couldn't blame them, they were just protecting him. He wanted to scream and shout at Magnus but he couldn't. Magnus was just trying to help. Alec thought he did not deserve him. Magnus was too good for him. “Let's head to the lodge. I need a bath,” said alec walking off towards the cable cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
